Eternal Spirit
by xEternalSpiritx
Summary: Under Vincent's protection, he and Yuffie must fight for her life after she's been poisoned during a Turk assault. Did they come so far only to realize that theres no hope in the end? VINCENTYUFFIE


Eternal Spirit  
  
It was a week after Meteor was destroyed. With the exception of Midgar, everything else was spared from the turmoil thanks to the Lifestream. Luckily, most of the people lived but the city itself was in ruins. Two days after that crisis, Avalanche was split up. Each and everyone were trying to heal their hometown and try to settle have everyone settled after all the frenzy they have all experienced.  
  
Barret and Marlene moved back to Corel for a while to try and improve the town with the ample amount of gils Avalanche had earned during their journey. Red XIII went back to Cosmo Canyon and tried to seek help from the elders there on new knowledge about the Planet. Cid was awfully nicer to Shera after he realized how close he was to never being able to see her again. The two of them stayed back at Rocket Town and tried to remodel the Highwind that was in Cid's care almost twenty-four seven.  
  
Vincent as usual was nowhere to be found. He left on his own without telling anyone about where he was heading. Cloud figured he'd probably show up if they need his assistance so he let him go anyway. He and Tifa are currently staying at the Inn in Kalm so they can keep a close eye on Midgar which one day, they hoped it will be rebuilt. As for Cait Sith, Reeve recently took him back to re-program and added additional functions to him. Reeve left the fallen Shinra for good. The major corporation was now nothing but a mere horrible memory. Shinra has fallen and it will never rise again. After the last encounter with the Turks back in Midgar, no news was heard of them.  
  
That left the juvenile ninja. Right after the Highwind dropped her off at Wutai. She hastily demanded everyone to give her their materia since she made them promised that once the journey was over, she could have them all. Each of them reluctantly gave her half of what they had. With a scowl on her face, she carried the two pouches full of materia back to the pagoda where her father was eagerly waiting up on the top level.  
  
When she entered, she cried, "Dad!! Look at what I got!! Just like I have promised!!!'  
  
Lord Godo peeked into the pouches and yelled, "This little? What happened to the rest!? You are not my daughter!! My daughter would have taken ALL the materia!"  
  
"What!? I can't believe you said that!!" She grabbed the pouches back roughly causing some of the crystal balls to drop. "After all the trouble I have endured on this journey and stopped a world crisis AND come back with loads of materia, THIS IS WHAT I GET? NOT EVEN A COMPLIMENT!? YOU SELF- CENTERED FOOL!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! DO YOU REALLY THINK THEY WERE GONNA GIVE ME ALL OF THEIR MATERIA?" She picked up the materia while screaming at her father. After gathering all of them, she yelled, "I'm leaving!! For good and I never wanna see your UGLAY face again!!!"  
  
She took out a small ninja star from her pocket and threw it at her target's direction. Lord Godo squinted and dodged it just in time before it hit his nose. "Yuffie! How dare you!" he barked.  
  
"HOW DARE ME!? HOW DARE YOU FOR SAYING THAT AWFUL STUFF! YOU NEVER APPRECIATE ANYTHING I DO FOR WUTAI!!"  
  
"Hey don't-"  
  
Yuffie instantly cut him off and countered back. "NO!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT DAD. I AM SO PISSED AT YOU FOR NOT RESPECTING ME!! I AM LEAVING AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!! YOU WANT MATERIA? THEN TAKE THEM." She pulled out three of the materia randomly and flung it at him with force. One struck him right between the eyes and two whizzed by his ears.  
  
Before he had a chance to say anything, his daughter had already disappeared. He scanned the halls and rooms but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
And this.was how she ended up here.today on this warm sunny day near Kalm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuffie quickly pulled out her Conformer as a Hell Rider started lunging at her. She quickly loaded her weapon with a few elemental materia and stood ready in her battle stance. "You're going down!" she cried. She started imagining the foe as her own father. Her anger doubled as she quickly lifted up her weapon and closed her eyes, summoning a fire spell. "Fire!"  
  
A blaze of inferno swarmed the Hell Rider and it was instantly engulfed in the flames. The victor jumped up and down in joy and yelled, "Take that old man!!"  
  
She picked up the items it dropped and stuffed it in her materia pouch. "Whew, I guess that's enough training for one day." Quickly composing herself, she started to walk away heading to Kalm for a nice rest and a decent meal in which she hadn't had for a long time.  
  
Just as she was about to head in Kalm's direction, a loud screeching sound was heard above her. She jumped back just in time as a monkey descended from a tree. It was the most unusual sight Yuffie had ever seen. The monkey had a purple feather attached on the top of its head and around its waste was a leather sash with a pouch hanging by it's side. It screeched and waved its arms wildly at Yuffie who looked wide-eyed at the animal in front of her.  
  
"Easy.now.don't.eat.me." Yuffie said as she slowly brought Conformer in front of her for protection and backed away. This thing looked more vicious than any monster she had ever seen. What shocked her the most was that the big pouch around its waist seemed to be full of stolen materia. She couldn't be mugged by a monkey! Her materia was too precious but she eyed the pouch greedily and was extremely temped to snatch it away but since this 'thing' looked so aggressive, she thought otherwise.  
  
She tried to slowly reach out her hand and pet the monkey to earn its trust. To her surprise, the monkey didn't resist her petting and instead leaned forward, enjoying her touch and he hugged her leg.  
  
"Whoa! This thing is crazier than I thought! Nyuk Nyuk he is a little cute but holy, look at that materia!" she said to herself.  
  
Slowly, she began to calm down and picked up the animal and saw that it was very skinny and he seemed to be looking for a home. She almost cried when he took out one of the materia from his pouch and started to suck on it. Yuffie's eyes glistened and her mouth watered when she saw the precious materia in the bag.  
  
"YUFFIE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" She said to herself.  
  
Just then the monkey jumped up and stood on top of Yuffie's head. It screeched, pounded his chest, and urinated on Yuffie's head.  
  
"UGH you wild beast! This is not worth the materia! Get the HELL OFF OF ME!!!"  
  
The monkey jumped off and started to cry. Yuffie felt its pain for not being wanted and picked it back up.  
  
"Ok.but don't you dare do that again. Lets go get food."  
  
Yuffie walked into Kalm as the monkey trailed behind. The people's eyes opened-wide as they backed away from the two. She shrugged and bought the monkey a banana and herself a meal. A paper airplane whizzed by and landed on the ground. She picked it up and saw that on one of the wings it wrote: To Yuffie. She opened it up and read:  
  
This is Cloud. Tifa and I saw you in Town the other day. We hope this letter gets to you. Anyways we wanted to tell you something important. Meet us at midnight at the bar. We will be waiting there every night for the whole week. If you don't see us after 15 minutes of waiting, just leave. Remember it's very important! Don't let anyone know we're meeting or it might get critical.  
  
That midnight, Yuffie waited at the bar with the monkey. She waited for about twenty minutes when she decided to leave. When she walked around the corner into the alley, she saw shadows pass by behind her.  
  
Yuffie turned around and was struck by a rifle. IT WAS THE TURKS! The monkey jumped up and scratched vigorously at their eyes causing them to miss the shots that were fired by their guns.  
  
Walking around the corner was a black-cloaked man. Yuffie squinted and made out the figure of a tall dark figure. She instantly realized it was Vincent her eyes locked on his crimson colored ones. He pulled out his Death Penalty.  
  
Reno looked up and scowled at the sight of Vincent. "Damn! Its one of AVALANCHE!" He knew they were in no condition to fight the deadly member especially since he knew he had perfect accuracy with the gun. He signaled Rude and Elena, ordering them to run. They quickly disappeared into the darkness before Vincent made his way over to the ninja and the small brown orangutan. He picked them both up and brought them to his lair. He decided to ask questions later about this rather unusual sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: We'll that's the first chapter! So how do you like it so far? We know, we know, its really long! : P but w/e Review! PLEASE BE KIND! ( 


End file.
